Cia Stormfall
"If you're gonna fight, make sure to do it for something worthy" History Cia was born to a family of performers and artists. Her father being a former traveling trope director, and her mother a concert pianist, or at least so she thought. Cia was always aware of her, less than usual appearance for most humanoids, and it wasn't until she turned 15th that she discovered why. While practicing her dancing she heard a noise from her parents room, and sneaking their she saw her father and mother taking off some recently damaged armor, as well as their true appearance, the distinct features one would associate with the aasimar race. Cia's parents divulged their secret, of not only their angelic heritage, but that their occupations of entertainers were used as covers to throw off any potential enemies from trying to get to them, their real work was as bounty hunters for several churches. Wanting to keep their daughter away from this work, they tried to convince Cia of the hardships associated, but the young girl only wanted to learn more, to even be taught how to fight so she could do the same work of her parents. With much reluctance, they humored her, helping to train her physically to turn her from just a skilled dancer, to a fearsome combatant, learning to use her dance alongside her martial capability, showing a penchant for on the fly flexibility and quick thinking in a fight. Alongside this, alot of time was spent in meditation and contemplation on the nature of the divine. Delving into the philosophies of the various gods, their tenants, and their worshipers. While this didnt create a connection for Cia just yet, it did provide a means to do so, a few years later at a key point in her life. At the age of 18 Cia had packed up a traveling satchel, said her goodbyes, and made her way out into the world, to try and begin her own path as a warrior for good. That Which Doesn't Kill You A few years into her travels, Cia had caught wind of a Slave auction ring occurring in a border town in Garund near the Shackles. Doing her best to get leads and infiltrate the inner workings, she managed to sneak her way into an active trade. Cia had tried to free slaves in their cages but was caught by some guards. As hard as she fought she was eventually overpowered and knocked unconscious. Awakening in a cage herself, she was in a dark room chained to the ground in a large room with others tied up similarly to her, and cheering and shouts outside. Several guards had stormed in, grabbing Cia and the others, walking them out into the light, revealing themselves to be in the center, of an arena. She and the first bout of fighters were forced to fight using only improvised weapons, and their bare hands. Having used her training to her advantage, Cia managed to come out on top having knocked out the other participants, but this wouldn't satisfy the bloodthirsty crowd. Kill or be killed herself, having been put in this situation, Cia, begrudgingly had to put the other contestants out of their misery. For the next two years, Cia was forced to keep fighting, eventually earning the title of the Flowing Fury, for how her combat style combined with dancing allowed her to weave in between opponents like water. She had struggled with the blood she shed, trying to hold onto her ideals of wanting to be a good warrior, each night praying to the gods for some form of deliverance or aid, and while it took some time, she was finally answered. Blessed with divine power to help her survive further in the arena, eventually to the point where the leaders of the location had started to plot to try and kill her, Cia's unprecedented survival had begun to serve as a beacon of hope for the other gladiators, and plots of revolt were starting to arise and the leaders were trying to prevent that. However their efforts would prove fruitless as the night before a big event, Cia had managed to help several contestants sneak out unseen towards the armory, and ordered to hid in the crowd. The following day, after another bout of bloody and lethal brawls, Cia had then faced towards the leaders in their stands, and let out a whistle, and chaos ensued. The warriors among the crowd rushed the guards, the gladiators in the arena helped each other to fight through the remaining guards and into the stands to assault the leaders in their stands. However instead of seeking bloody revenge, Cia had them tied up, taken to their boats, and she and the survivors escaped the town, and made their way to Absalom station where the ring leaders were handed to the proper authorities, and the survivors made their ways to their respective homes. Cia, having strengthened her purpose and drive in her newly found powers, then continued her travels to seek out evil, help others, and be a force for good. Appearance Cia is about average height for her kind. Lean muscular build, long golden blonde hair, bright emerald eyes make it very clear shes an aasimar. Normally seen in combat with fitting leather armor and a darkwood shield, and usually a smirk or smile on her face at all times Personality Cia is a very energetic and extroverted person. She loves meeting people, learning their stories and forming friendships. A tad cocky and overconfident, she also does her best to be a source of comfort for others if they need it. In a fight she's sharp witted, self assured and has a penchant for enjoying a good brawl, but not inflicting injuries on others, often tries to take down people as quick and painlessly as possible. Aspirations To help as many people as possible along her journeys, take out as many bad guys and evil doers as possible, and try to have fun (but not too much) along the way. Enemies Pirates, slavers, and anyone who tries to use their power or status to hurt or take advantage of the innocent or powerless. Category:Characters